


Stay

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i just want them to be happy and talk to each other, more wholesome content, wholesome content only!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Anakin gets a migraine and him and Obi-Wan have a cute bonding moment.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I really relate to Anakin on a lot of things- including being super anxious and having it effect my sleep schedule. But every time I overdo it, I usually get a nasty migraine that reminds me to take it easy every now and then. So I figured something similar would happen to him as well once he seriously overworked himself. Short and sweet fic.

Obi-Wan sipped his tea and frowned. It was near midday, and he still hadn’t heard from Anakin all morning. While he enjoyed the peace and quiet, especially since his head had been hurting all morning, he was beginning to grow worried. He knew that Anakin liked to sneak out at night, going force knows where, but he was always back in the temple by the morning. He pinched the bridge of his nose- his headache got worse when he thought about Anakin, which was probably not a good sign. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. _I can just talk to him through our bond._

Obi-Wan reached out through the force, searching for Anakin’s presence. He found it quickly, although it was hard to miss. Anakin’s force presence shone light a bright sun, brighter than the ones that orbited Tatooine.

 _“Anakin?”_ Obi-Wan questioned through the bond.

 _“Yes?”_ Came a strained reply. He frowned. Anakin was not alright.

 _“Fine. Headache.”_ Anakin says after a moment of silence. Obi-Wan frowned. If Anakin was admitting that he was in pain, then it was probably more serious than he was letting on. Obi-Wan stroked his beard, realizing that he wasn’t feeling his own pain, but Anakin’s. Although, he was sure he wasn’t experiencing the full extent of the pain his former padawan was in. He looked down the hallway towards Anakin’s room and reached out in the force again, confirming his thoughts. He sensed his presence, physically this time, and Anakin was in his quarters. Obi-Wan set his mug down on the kitchen counter and walked down the hallway.

He stopped in front of Anakin’s door. Usually, he would just walk in, but if Anakin really wasn’t feeling well, then he figured that he should knock first. Or twice. There was still no answer. Obi-Wan opened the door and saw that the room was dark. The blinds were closed, and the lights were off. He heard a quiet groan and looked over onto Anakin’s bed. There was a lump under the covers- a very Anakin shaped lump.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out.

“Yes?” came the muffled reply from the lump on the bed. Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed and got a closer look at his former padawan.

“You look horrible.” He said while frowning. He didn’t mean to be so blunt- he knew Anakin was under a lot of stress and was sleeping less. He could feel his exhaustion through the bond, and as much as he tried to encourage him to rest (along with getting Ahsoka and Rex to help him) Anakin never seemed to stop moving.

Until now that is.

“Thanks.” Anakin muttered. “I’d roll my eyes, but it hurts too much to even open them.”

“That bad?” Obi-Wan asked as he reached over towards Anakin and laid a hand on his temple. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, the pain in his own head spiking in intensity. Not to mention the dizziness and nausea that came with it.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin winced at the sudden change in volume.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” He whispered.

“Since last night.”

“And you didn’t take anything for it?”

“I did. It just came back up.” Anakin said while turning his head slightly to face him better. His bloodshot eyes were barley open, and his dark circles were more prominent than ever. Obi-Wan leaned over, and ran his hands through Anakin’s hair, trying to send waves of calm through their bond. He watched as Anakin closed his eyes and sighed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Stay?” Anakin asked quietly, his eyes opening to meet Obi-Wan’s.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said as he adjusted his position on the bed. He was going to have a talk with him later about taking better care of himself. But in the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to scold Anakin, who had fallen back asleep and was finally getting the rest that he needed. Through the force, he could still feel Anakin's discomfort and pain, but he could also feel the contentment that he was projecting. No words were needed, Obi-Wan knew what he was thinking.   


_I'm happy you're here._   



End file.
